The use of an optical chemiluminescent device to produce an artificial light is well known. A chemiluminescent device produces light based on a chemical reaction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,794 issued to Rauhut et al., Nov. 10, 1970 discloses a number of chemical compounds and their associated reactions which are typically used in production of chemiluminescent light. Conventionally, the production is based upon the reaction of a catalyzed hydrogen peroxide mixture (activator) with an oxalate such as bis (6-carbopentoxy-2,4,5-trichloropheny) oxalate "CPPO" and a dye in solvent, usually dibutyl phthalate. The activator component contained within a breakable ampule which, when broken, admixes with the oxalate to produce the chemiluminescent light. The activator and oxalate may be reversed.
A fluorescent or dye compound is required for light emission when an oxalic-type chemiluminescent compound is employed. Other compounds may not require a fluorescent but may use it to shift the wavelength of emitted light toward the red region of the spectrum so as to change the color of the emitted light. If the activator and oxalate component are premixed, the reaction between the components can be inhibited or stopped by freezing the mixture.
A unique aspect of chemiluminescent light is that, in addition to the production of light, the chemical reaction generates negligible heat and can be used without danger of causing a fire or burning the consumer. This allows incorporation of the chemical into novelty items worn by humans. For example, a necklace can be formed by placing the chemical into a translucent tube or "light stick" and draping the light stick around an individual's neck, in a similar manner as a conventional necklace is worn. Further, the chemical can be used in situations where conventional electrical, battery, or solar powered light is inappropriate. The application may be as minute as a fishing lure or as diverse as a gaseous state known as an explosive environment.
Heretofore, the prior art presented a chemiluminescent light that generated light within a single spectral range. If an alternative color is desired, the conventional manner of obtaining the color is by variation of the dye. Thus, if a fisherman desired the use of a particular color, the fisherman was limited by the available oxalate dyes presented, however, some color combinations are not available due to dye incapability. Further, conventional practice is to keep the housing separate to prevent washout of the emitted light spectrum.
No one heretofore has addressed the need for a chemiluminescent light device that teaches the benefits of placing a plurality of colored chemiluminescent components in a parallel or interwoven fashion, allowing for the distinct characteristics of color blending from a distance. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of this situation that the present invention is directed.